


Only in Gotham, Dear

by seoulcitybatman



Series: seoulcitybatman's batman bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, aka my ocs having their braincells fried by gotham, gothamites and their bat encounters, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulcitybatman/pseuds/seoulcitybatman
Summary: Only in Gotham your daily struggles include vigilantes screaming on your rooftop, rogues blowing up your college, and the occasional monster or Justice League visit.
Series: seoulcitybatman's batman bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Only in Gotham, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i've been wanting to write for a long time and the batman bingo gave me the perfect excuse with the "only in gotham, dear" prompt. hope you enjoy <3

“That’s the last box!” Thomas shouts into the living room as he drops a cardboard box on the floor. 

Eric and Amy smile from where they were sitting at the kitchen counter, going through the rent paperwork for their brand new apartment.

In Gotham City.

To say they were thrilled was an understatement.

Since they met in high school, it had been their dream to live together in a big city. New York, Metropolis… Gotham! Yes, it was a dangerous, polluted and crowded place, but it was also the home of the prestigious Gotham University, the cheapest rents they had ever seen and Batman! Who doesn’t want to live in Batman’s city? Besides, as long as Amy, Thomas and Eric had each other, they could figure everything else out.

“We’re all set” Eric teared his eyes from the contract and smiled as brightly as only he could. “We’re officially gothamites!”

“Hell yeah!” Thomas high-fives the other boy with an euphoric expression. Amy smiles slightly, which is as much as a full on cackle coming from her.

“Let’s celebrate" she says, picking up her phone. “Pizza?”

“Pizza!” the two boys sigh, leaning against each other.

They were exhausted, after having spent the day cleaning, moving into and organizing their stuff in the apartment. Even so they still had very little - a living room equipped only with a couch, a kitchen with second-hand appliances that was separated from the previous room by a counter, one tiny teeny bathroom and two bedrooms. Thomas volunteered for the couch so Amy took one bedroom and Eric took the other, although they figured that didn't matter much - they would probably just keep going in and out of each other bedroom's, sharing stuff and crashing together squeezed in the couch while watching some dumb teen romcom.

That perspective - of being broke college students in one of biggest cities of the world - was amazing. That was the life they dreamed of since, well, forever! They were so excited! There was so much they would do and achieve and experienc-

_ CRASH _

Amy, Thomas and Eric jump from the high chair they were sitting. The blasting noise came from their living room's window: it had been crashed from the outside, scattering shards of glass all over their brand new apartment. Not only that, but a man wearing a leather jacket and a red helmet was now splattered in the middle of the room, moaning in pain before quickly getting up. He had a grappling hook in one hand and a gun in the other, and his soot covered boots were dirtying their precious laminate floor. It wasn't possible to tell his expression because of the helmet, but his body language screamed  _ adrenaline  _ and  _ impatience _ . He stared at them for a second.

Eric has his eyes widened in shock, wondering in the back of his mind what would they do about the broken window. Amy had a mildly annoyed expression on her face, discreetly reaching for a kitchen knife laying on the counter. Thomas, on the other hand, was  _ ecstatic _ .

"RED HOOD!" he screamed, startling the man who by now seemed about to run out of the window again. The man stopped in his tracks, like a kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Thomas continued his overjoyed rambling:

"YOU'RE RED HOOD! RED HOOD JUST CRASHED THROUGH MY WINDOW! BATMAN'S PARTNER JUST CRASHED THROUGH MY WINDOW!" 

"Damn right he did. Insurance doesn't cover  _ that. _ " retorts Amy, fully grasping the knife by now. 

"Now, let's not over run our emotions here" Eric says in the calmest voice possible for someone who just had his window shattered and his house invaded by a vigilante. "Amy, please drop the knife. Thomas, just- Shut up."

The man - Red Hood - just stared at them rather quizzically, although it wasn't possible to tell his facial expression due to the helmet. After Amy gave Eric the knife and Thomas stopped fanboying, he stepped up to them. The boys flinched and shrinked before the man's huge built and intimidating posture; Amy crossed her arms, almost looking down at him even though she was a couple heads shorter. Her face was nearly as expressionless as the helmet (and they didn't knew that, but that gave a certain vigilante the chills).

Red Hood sat at one of the high chairs and reached over to the paperwork and pen on the counter, so naturally an outsider would think he lived there as well. He scribbled something on the back of a receipt and looked at the brand new three gothamites again.

"Call this guy and say I gave you the number" he said, voice distorted likely by the helmet, pushing the piece of paper towards them. It had a phone number and a name, as well as an address not far from there "He'll fix your window. For free, of course."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Eric begins, ever so polite, but Amy elbows him on the ribs, muttering a " _ shut up, you polite dumbass _ " under her breath.

"It's no big deal, really" Red Hood says, jumping from the chair. "Sorry about uh- This" he vaguely gestures towards the entire living room. "I really am. I can tell you're new in town but don't worry, this doesn't happen often- Well, not  _ too  _ often." his uncertainty does not help softening Amy's rigid stance, nor Eric's fearful eyes, but gives Thomas a concerning hopeful smile.

He nods to the trio and quickly runs to perch at the window sill, grappling hook in hand.

"Uh, you can use the front door?" Thomas says rather stupidly. They can almost see the smirk behind Red Hood's helmet.

"Oh, but what's the fun in that?" he answers before jumping off. Thomas runs to the window just in time to see the man flying away between the buildings, ropes shooting and retreating like some form of art.

Thomas stood there looking outside for a little while longer before turning back to his two best friends with a nearly maniac grin spread on his face.

"Did you  _ see  _ that?" he exclaimed, crazy eyes jumping from Eric to Amy "That was AMAZING! HOLY FUCK!" 

The interaction lasted less than five minutes, but it certainly made an impression on the newest gothamites. Eric chuckled lightly before grabbing the receipt with the phone number.

"Guess it was a pretty hectic start at Gotham." he commented, mom instincts resurfacing right after "I'm calling this guy right away. But if it can't be fixed by tonight, we don't know how cold it can get, so you'll have to sleep with one of us, Tommy."

"Not with me" Amy quickly states, although she knew all three of them would most likely bundle up together for that first night, even if the window hadn't been shattered. "That was  _ weird _ . I don't like having weird vigilantes with guns and dirty boots breaking into my apartment." 

"You're overreacting, Amy…" Thomas replies in a light tone, still lost in his own thoughts "Shit! I should've taken a picture! Do you think he'd take a selfie with me? He was a bit intimidating at first but then seemed like a pretty chill guy! I kind of want to meet him again!"

"Don't" Amy says dryly, sighing right after "What are the odds of something like this happening again? I don't think I have the mental state for it."

"I suppose we'll eventually find out" Eric says, his cellphone already in his ears dialing the number the bat vigilante gave "Hello! Uh, so it’s a bit of an unusual situation… Red Hood gave me this number, he just crashed through my window…"

A beat of silence. Amy rubbed her eyes tiredly and Thomas frantically typed at his phone, probably tweeting about what just happened. Eric chuckled to something on the phone call, quickly sharing a knowing look with his two roommates and repeating what he had just heard:

"...Yeah,  _ only in Gotham, dear. _ "

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! amy thomas and eric are my oc's which i love very much and you'll get to know a bit more about them on later chapters~ meanwhile follow me on twitter if you want to give me any prompts or watch me fangirl @waynescarat


End file.
